


Edit: Before We Lost Our Verona

by randomkiwibirds



Series: Still Star-Crossed [1]
Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkiwibirds/pseuds/randomkiwibirds





	Edit: Before We Lost Our Verona

[reblog](http://bit.ly/2HobRlJ) || [deviantART ](https://randomkiwibirds.deviantart.com/art/Before-We-Lost-Our-Verona-734699913)

 

-comments are appreciated

-please no reposting without my expressed written permission

 

[website](http://www.lostintimegraphics.com/) || [deviantART](http://randomkiwibirds.deviantart.com/) || [tumblr](http://randomkiwibirds.tumblr.com/) || [livejournal](http://randomkiwibirds.livejournal.com/)


End file.
